


What'll You Have?

by Otpcruiseliner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery Shop Waitress, Blueberry Butterscotch and Mint?, F/M, Happy Twenty-Bi-teen everybody, Luka loves love, Luka's a flirt, Lukanette, Lukarien, M/M, Marinette is awkward, Multi, Naivety, Pining, Waiters & Waitresses, What else is new?, adrien is clueless, adrienette - Freeform, enjoy, lukadrienette, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpcruiseliner/pseuds/Otpcruiseliner
Summary: Quite the unique set of flavors. Who knew they'd taste so good together?





	What'll You Have?

“Was everything alright, guys?”

“Everything was great, thanks so much!” 

Marinette hurriedly finished writing up one customer’s order and dashed to the register to total their price. She typed in the amount with a flourish of her nimble fingers, hit the print button, and grabbed the bill as soon as it had finished printing. She rushed back to the table and placed the ticket down, wishing the customers a nice day.

She finally had a minute to breathe.

She had been rushing around the newly renovated bakery all morning. It was supposed to be her off day; no school, no homework, no plans. She was meant to kick back and relax. 

But as soon as she heard the rush of people come in when the bakery opened that morning, she knew that her parents would need her help. The refurbished bakery was hustling and bustling with customers, many of whom had come in to check out the newly installed dining area, decked out with booths, tables, and a very homey ambiance. 

Her parents were in the back, popping out so many baked goods it would put other pastry chefs to shame. Their business was booming, and they were excited for the new opportunities that would come with expanding the business. 

And since she was the only child, that made Marinette the head person in charge of the waiting staff.

Oh, wait, that made her the only waiting staff. 

“Marinette!” She heard her mother say in a sing-song voice from the back counter. 

“Everything alright, mom?” She asked walking towards the back of the store.

“Fine, dear, but I think we have more customers who need attending to.” She smiled and pointed to the front of the shop. Marinette turned and witnessed a crowd of people come flourishing in. 

“I’m on it!” She called as she made her way to start helping the newcomers. 

As she began to take orders from the ever-growing line, she didn’t realize the bluenette standing in line, dying to try the newly reopened bake shop. As the customer in front of him finished up his order to go, Luka came face-to-face with a familiar face.

“Well, well, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” came the musician’s soothing voice. “I didn’t know you worked here.” He leaned on the clear countertop that showcased the pastries and leaned in closer to Marinette. He didn’t see any snacks he wanted in the display case anyways.

He couldn’t say the same for the snack standing behind the counter.

“Oh, h-hi L-Luka,” stuttered Marinette shyly. “What are y-you doing here?” She laughed nervously, then mentally face-palmed. What else would he be doing here doofus?

“Oh, you know, just looking to ship a package. I think I may have taken a wrong turn though.” He smiled amusingly. She was so cute when she got flustered. “Actually, I wanted to try the new hotspot in Paris, everyone is saying this place has the best stuff to satisfy any sweet tooth.” 

“Well, we can certainly try, ha-ha, what’ll you, um, have?” she laughed again. God, what was it about this guy that made her so on edge, but in a good way? She only got this way around one other person.

“Well,” came Luka snapping her out of her train of thought, “I don’t think anything could satisfy my hunger.” He looked at Marinette and held her gaze. She was adorable and looking good enough to eat.

“Um, well, y-yeah, I um,” she panicked, averting her gaze and scratching the back of her neck, “I can, um, give you the down low on any of the sweets, haha,” she said flashing finger guns with her attempt at a hip line. 

“Oh yeah? Can you give me the DL on the sweet stuff behind the counter?”

Marinette blushed. He couldn’t have been talking about her. No way. Right??

She turned over her shoulder to pretend she didn’t get the joke. “Um, all of the um, sugar and chocolate is getting made into other baked goods, haha,” she dodged. 

Luka looked at her, then laughed and squinted his eyes, bowing his head and shaking his aqua locks. This girl was too cute.

“You’re definitely a comedienne, Mari.” He looked at her trying to compose herself. “But I think I’ll settle with…”

The doorbell rang as a certain love rival stepped into the shop, admiring the new atmosphere.

“I think I’ll get my usual, a blondie with a blueberry refresher. To go, please.” 

As Marinette nervously punched in the order, took the square from its tray, wrapped it up in the paper, and finished the drink, she handed the order over to the waiting boy. She took his total, and with a shaky hand and weird smile, said bye-good. Wait, she meant to say good-bye. Oh for the love of-

“Bye-good to you too, Mari,” Luka replied with a wink, turning to leave with his food in his hands. As he walked out the door, he passed ahead of golden locks clad in a stylish outfit of jeans and a light jacket. 

He smiled. Blondies and blueberries, his new favorite flavors. He chuckled and headed for home.

As Marinette finished helping the next few customers in line, she noticed the same gorgeous curls that caught Luka’s attention. She peered over the register as she was typing in the total for the woman’s order. 

And they were definitely beautiful curls.

Adrien Agreste was in line at the bakery. At her parent’s bakery. The bakery she worked at. She would take his order. She would comment on how whatever he bought were her favorites too. Then he’d ask her out on a date, then they’d get married, get a house, get two kids, and a hamster! And they’d name the hamster-

“Marinette!” 

She snapped out her daydream as she noticed that he was standing right in front of her, his model-like glow and the sunbeams of the afternoon combining to form a heavenly glow around him. Apparently, she had absent-mindedly taken care of all the other customers that were between her and her crush. She attempted to recompose herself. And failed. 

“Um, hi, Adrien, um are you, um, looking for something?” she stuttered out. 

“Hi,” he laughed softly. Oh, that laugh could warm butter. “How’s it going?” 

“It’s um, fine, um good fine how um about you? Care to um I mean um what’ll you have?” She miraculously got out without combusting. 

Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. She was always so kind to him, in and out of class. 

He was completely naïve to her feelings, as always. As he was to any other person’s that would have been dazzled by his looks. 

“Let’s see,” he said, scanning the pastry case. He normally just got a drink, but he was feeling peckish today. “Can I get a blueberry croissant? And a mint refresher. To go, thank you.” He said with a smile.

“Sure, will that be all?” she asked, already procuring the pastry from the display and wrapping it up.

“That’s all I can think of,” he laughed and gave her a warm smile. And like butter, she melted.  
She rang up his total, took the payment, and handed him the bag and drink. “Hope you enjoy, um, bye!”

She waved him off and he waved back, turning to go. He walked out the door, waited for by his bodyguard chauffeur. 

He took out the croissant and bit into it, then sipped his teal-hued drink. He closed his eyes to allow the flavors to sink and mingle into his taste buds and other senses fully. Then he smiled and let out a light breath. He hopped into the car and they drove off.

When Adrien had left, Marinette had sighed again. Seeing both of her crushes in a span of one day was too much for her heart and mind. She needed a snack.

“Marinette!” came a voice from the back of the store. After checking to make sure there were no new customers, she headed to the back where she found her father mixing a batter and her mother putting decorations on a cake. “Hi guys, everything okay?”

“Yes, dear, your father has something he wants you to try.” She smiled and pointed her over to her dad who had put down the batter and scooped up a tray of what looked to be regular macaroons. 

“Try one, Marinette!” he insisted, pushing the tray towards her. Marinette had always loved trying the new concoctions that her parents came up with in the bakery. She took the pastry and bit into its soft and tender encasing.

Two unique flavor profiles had graced her tongue when she looked at her father, he smiled.

“Well, whatever it is, it’s good!” she said at the anticipating parent.

“Wow, did you hear that love, she likes it!” Said Tom joyously.

“That’s good, dear, what did you put in them, Tom?” Came back, Sabine. 

“Well the sandwiched parts are mint flavored, and the middle is butterscotch!”

“That’s definitely your most unique one yet,” laughed Sabine, continuing her decorating. 

Marinette thanked them both for the treat and rushed back to the front as she heard the bell to the shop ring it open. She tutted her tongue on the roof of the mouth, savoring the new flavors. Who knew, together, mint and butterscotch would wind up being perfect for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep this going? Got bit by the bug, might just be a one-shot. Lmk. Leave kudos and comments.


End file.
